Humbug
by Relm Wanderer
Summary: RSBI Christmas fic 2005. 'A Christmas Carol' done Slayers. Zelgadis has lost the spirit of Christmas and it's up to some ghostly nightly visitors to try and help him get it back.


_Author's Notes: I wrote this Christmas fic for RSBI's 2005 holiday update. Back when I wrote it I didn't appreciate it. It was just a matter of getting finished in time. So I wasn't able to sit back and feel good about what I wrote. In fact I remember not feeling too pleased with this fic at the time. But it was done so up it went on the website. But going through it a second time to edit things I'm actually quite pleased with it. It's not as bad as I remembered it to be. If you can't tell by the name this is 'A Christmas Carol' inspired fic. It has elements from the classic Christmas tale but it still takes place in the Slayersverse. _

**Humbug**

By Relm

Somewhere tucked away almost in the middle of nowhere was a quiet town surrounded by snow dusted trees. The name of the town mattered little to the lone traveller whom was trekking towards it. All that matter was that it had a place to sleep and eat. The tired man had just finished a long and fruitless journey and all he wanted was to rest and the snow was making it much harder. To those with positive attitudes they saw the snow as beautiful and magical, a perfect complement to the holiday season. But to those with butter eyes the snow was cold and unforgiving making traveling that much longer and harder.

The town was a strange mix of cheer and sadness. It was the eve before Christmas and much of the town reflected it. Many of the buildings had been dressed to suit the season with garland and ornaments. There were people humming cheerful songs as they went on with their holiday tasks clearly enjoying season. And there was also the forgotten ones standing around in the winter cold trying to keep warm while asking for money hoping someone would take pity on them and throw them a couple coins their way.

Zelgadis cared little for nether sight; he was tired and cold and wanted nothing more than to get some rest. The holiday cheer failed to raise his holiday spirit and the sight of those unfortunate ones didn't stir and pity in his heart. Zelgadis was focused on making it to the inn. All he wanted to do was sleep and nothing was going to deter him from doing so. Or so Zelgadis thought until he passed by a young child. The boy appeared to be around age eight wearing very ratty unseasonable clothing complete with tears and moth holes. He was shovelling snow and by the way the boy's body shook you could tell it was far too much work for him. He was far too thin and looked like he hadn't eaten in days. One would assume he would be miserable dealing with such gruelling work in such cold weather. But that was what caught Zelgadis off guard. The boy clearly tired and cold had the largest smile on his face and was even humming a couple holiday tunes of his own. It was such an odd sight that Zelgadis couldn't help but stop and stare.

The boy stopped what he was going and gave Zelgadis smile. "Merry Christmas to you sir!"

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly do you find merry? Aren't you cold and tired?"

"The work keeps me warm. And even though I'm tired it's all worth it in the end. When I finish I'll get three gold coins! Then I can buy food for a feast for my family." The boy declared very proud of himself.

Inwardly Zelgadis frowned. Three gold was hardly enough to buy dinner for one person let along a Christmas feast for a family. As much as Zelgadis wanted to comment he refrained.

"Get back to work kid! I'm not paying you to slack off! You still have wood to chop." A big fat man bellowed at the young boy.

"Sorry sir!" The boy hurried back to his work.

The fat man glared at Zelgadis. "What are you looking at? Why don't you get going and stop bothering my worker!"

Zelgadis shook his head and walked away.

A cold sharp breeze blew through the town causing Zelgadis to unconsciously shiver. Even though he was a chimera and didn't feel the cold like most he still couldn't wait to take refuge from the elements.

The doors to the inn were decked out with holly and ribbon matching the Christmas theme of the town. The sight made Zelgadis cringe. If the outside of the inn was any indication of the atmosphere inside then Zelgadis would have even more Christmas cheer thrown at him that he'd like.

It wasn't as if Zelgadis hated Christmas all together. It's just that he didn't care much for it. Not remembering his parents too well and not having a real place to call home made the whole season leave a sour taste in his mouth. It was just a reminder that he was just a lonely vagabond who looked like a freak. Zelgadis was never one to count his blessings.

Inside the inn the air was warm and laced with cinnamon and spice and Christmas carols as people celebrated. Zelgadis not wanting to socialize went straight to the inn clerk.

"Merry Christmas!" The clerk smiled at him.

"Yeah um... Merry Christmas. Can I have a room?"

"Yes you may sir. That will be twenty gold pieces."

Zelgadis fished around his pockets and produced the money.

"Alright here's your key. Your room is upstairs third room on the right down the hall."

"Thank you." Zelgadis walked off before the clerk could try and engage in any further conversations. His next destination in mind was to get something to eat. But upon entering the very busy and very Christmassy restaurant Zelgadis opted for takeout instead of dinning in. His order came surprisingly fast and Zelgadis ate his food while on his way to his room. He had expected his room to be decorated in a similar Christmas fashion to the rest of the inn but was surprised with the lack of holiday motif. The room looked like any normal inn room a dresser, table, and bed and curtains with matching plain fabric. The only indication of the season at all was the fact that the room had a faint smell of baked apples and cinnamon. Zelgadis mentally shrugged as he flopped down on the bed.

Originally Zelgadis had decided that when he got to his room he would plan on where he was going to travel to next consulting his books. His most recent cure lead had turned up false like so many before. It was quite depressing but still Zelgadis planned on continuing with his quest

to become human again. He was a very determined man after all.

But even determination wasn't enough to resist the lulls of sleep and a nice comfy bed. Within moments Zelgadis drifted off into peaceful sleep.

...

The sounds of chains clanked through the empty halls of the inn. The sound itself seemed hallow and muted as it failed to wake those sleeping at that hour.

The ghostly figured stalked the halls dragging his chains while he went till he reached a certain door. Instead of using the door the man walked right through it.

On the bed Zelgadis was having a dreamless sleep. He was in one of those deep sleeps that was so heavy that very few noises could stir him from his slumber.

The figure tried and tried again to wake the sleeping chimera. But no matter how hard he rattled his chains Zelgadis just wouldn't wake. So the ghost had to resort to hitting Zelgadis on the head with said chains.

Zelgadis woke up and rubbed his head. "Ow!" He looked over to see whom had hit him. To his surprise he saw what appeared to be a ghostly figure in chains that looked a lot like Gourry. "Gourry?" He dared ask.

The ghost looked at him curiously. "I know nothing of this Gourry fellow I'm sorry. My name is Jacob Marley." He said with a very British accent.

"Okay then Mister Marley. Why are you here and why did you hit me on the head with those chains?"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry about your head. I needed to wake you and I was having trouble. I've come here to tell you that tonight you will be visited by three ghosts. You Zelgadis Greywars are in need of changing your ways. Tomorrow is Christmas day, a day of hope and joy. But your heart has become so bitter that your Christmas spirit had died. The three ghosts that will visit you tonight will hopefully rekindle your Christmas spirit."

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "Well that's... interesting."

"Three ghosts?" Jacob Marley's voice trailed off.

...

Zelgadis woke very confused. He didn't remember falling asleep after talking to the ghost. Looking over to where he had last seen the Gourry like ghost he was surprised to see that the ghost was gone.

"I must have been dreaming." Zelgadis thought out loud as he rubbed his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure." A very high pitched voice answered Zelgadis.

Zelgadis quickly looked for the source of the voice. In the very same spot that Jacob Marley had been stood a very small ghost child like version of Xellos. The ghost wore a white robe and a halo burned brightly above his head.

"What the hell...?" Was all that Zelgadis could manage to utter.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past." The chibi Xellos ghost announced in an angelic voice.

"And what did you want oh great ghost?" Zelgadis asked sarcastically.

"I'm here to take you on a journey." The ghost walked towards Zelgadis and touched his hand.

Within a blinding instant Zelgadis was no longer in his inn room. He was standing outside a small house in the snow. The wind blew gusts of snow from the sky all around Zelgadis but he didn't feel the cold. He looked at his hands and noted that they were transparent like the ghost he was with.

"Do you remember this place?" The ghost asked.

Zelgadis nodded. "I used to live here."

"Let's go and see." The ghost led Zelgadis through the wall of the house.

Zelgadis found the whole walking through walls experience an odd one but didn't feel compelled enough to comment. He was more distracted by the sight before him.

What Zelgadis saw was himself as a child opening up presents under the Christmas tree. His father was there with him as well as Zolf and Rotamis. Little Zelgadis had a huge grin on his face as he tore through the wrapping paper to reveal each new prize. "Can they see us?"

The ghost shook his head. "They can't see, hear or even touch us. We're here to observe and nothing more."

Zelgadis nodded.

The ghost looked at Zelgadis and then the scene before them. "You seemed happy."

"I was happy."

"So what happened?"

"My father disappeared. Zolf and Rotamis died... Kinda puts a damper on Christmas." Zelgadis responded flatly.

"Oh?" The ghost raised an eyebrow. "Then what about this then?" The scene changed. Now it was Christmas from just a few years prior. Zelgadis had been spending Christmas with Lina, Amelia, Gourry and Sylphiel. "This wasn't too long ago and you also seem happy here."

Zelgadis snorted. "Do I look like I'm having fun?"

"For you yes. Each year you seem to get more bitter and ill tempered. Before you met Lina you spent Christmas alone getting more consumed by the quest to find your cure. But Lina and the others brought you out of your shell. And since parting ways with them you've gone back to your spiral of depression. Why did you leave them?"

Zelgadis frowned. "Lina was always dictating where we would go taking us on one silly side quest or another. She'd make us go after things like money and treasure. It would always take much longer to check out a possible cure lead with Lina sidetracking me all the time."

The ghost gave Zelgadis a sideways glance. "So you'd rather isolate yourself from your friends to pursue your quest? Do you really prefer being alone?"

"They just get in the way. I'm better off alone."

"But are you happier?"

"I'll be happy when I'm turned back to normal." Zelgadis told himself more than the ghost. He himself didn't know how happy he would be if he got his cure. He had gotten cursed in the first place because he wanted more power. His body had been too weak for his liking. Zelgadis had been trying for so long to change himself back that he wasn't so sure if he wanted it anymore. It had become his unobtainable goal that he would stop at nothing till he achieved it. He wanted to be normal. He wanted to be able to walk down the street of a busy town and not have people stare and judge.

But would he be happy with his human body if he got it back? It wasn't a question Zelgadis would even think about. Looking at himself spending that Christmas with Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Sylphiel he could see that he was enjoying himself while pretending he wasn't. They didn't judge him for being different; they accepted him for who he was. Zelgadis wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone, but he missed them. Even Xellos as annoying as he was.

"Well our journey here is over." The child ghost stated as they magically appeared back at Zelgadis' inn room.

"You will be visited by two more ghosts. I wish you well." The ghost gave Zelgadis a nod before disappearing into thin air.

...

Zelgadis woke up confused once more. "Okay this is starting to get annoying." He sat up to look for the second ghost. As expected another ghost stood before him.

The ghost that stood before him was rather tall and burly dressed in a big red and white suit complete with big black boots, white gloves and a red and white hat. He was holding a big sack filled with presents and had a great big smile plastered to his face. What threw Zelgadis off was the fact that the ghost looked exactly like Prince Philonel.

"Prince Phil?"

"Ho ho ho! I am the ghost of Christmas present. I have come to take you on a journey."

Zelgadis sighed getting off the bed and walking over to the ghost. "Alright then let's go." Zelgadis held out his hand.

The ghost took his hand and the two of them ended up outside a ratty run down looking shack.

"Where are we now?" Zelgadis asked looking around him.

"We've come to visit this family for their Christmas dinner. Of course we're not going to be eating anything, they won't be able to see or hear us as it is. We're here merely to watch. Shall we?" The ghost led Zelgadis through the thin walls of the shack.

Inside the shack a large family was gathered around a table for dinner. The meal was a small baked bird with a couple potatoes and stale looking bread. The whole meal was just enough to fill one person's stomach but was barely anything for the seven people sitting at the table. Right away Zelgadis recognized the boy sitting at the table. It was the same boy he had met outside of the street. He looked very tired and sickly. "Why are they eating so late?"

The ghost frowned. "The family had to wait till Tim come home with the food. And of course it had be cooked first." The ghost explained.

"The boy I saw earlier shovelling snow, I'm assuming is Tim?" Zelgadis pointed to the boy.

The ghost nodded.

"Why is the family relying on the boy to provide?" Zelgadis asked frowning.

"The mother is very sick and the father is dying from a terminal illness. The grandparents haven't the strength or the energy to walk let alone work and the other two children are too young to work. So Tim takes it upon himself to try and bring home money. But few people in the town are willing to hire Time to work except those that would take advantage of him. Like that fat man you met earlier. That man is Mister Reckels, the richest man in town and one of the greediest. He pays Tim peanuts to do tasks that are far too much for Tim's body to handle. Reckels enjoys treating Time like a slave." The ghost said sadly.

"So them why haven't you three ghosts gone to pay him a visit?"

"Believe me son we've tried already. Reckels' greed is so great that no swaying of his heart would change. He's an evil man."

Zelgadis frowned. This family had everything going against them but they all were in good spirits. "How can they be happy? With all the bad things happening to them how can they be so happy?"

The ghost smiled. "Because they count their blessings. Though they have little to eat at least they get to eat. And though they aren't all healthy they are all still together. They were doubtful that the father would make it till Christmas, but he's still alive. So they are thankful for that. Plus they have hope and faith that their luck may change and something good may happen. Like a cure being discovered for the father's illness or that they might run into some money. Or even some kind person willing to help them out. Christmas is the season of giving and good will towards men this family strongly believes in it."

Zelgadis was silent. He felt the pains of guilt for his previous actions. He had more than enough money for his travels and could have spared Tim money when he passed by. But he had only been thinking of himself at the time.

The ghost noticed the change in Zelgadis' emotions. "Our journey here is at an end. Let us return."

Like before Zelgadis reappeared back in his inn room.

"Only one more ghost will visit you. Pay attention to that one Zelgadis Greywars, for that ghost will have the most important message of all." Like the ghosts before him the ghost of Christmas present disappeared.

...

Zelgadis woke up once more. "Last ghost huh?" He looked to the same spot in front of the bed where all the other ghosts had appeared. The last remaining ghost stood ever so silently. This ghost wore a long black robe that was as dark as night and its' face was covered by the large hood. This ghost held a big scythe that had a long back handle and a blade made of bone. "The last ghost is death?"

The ghost deftly shook its' head. The ghost held out its' hand to reach out and take Zelgadis'.

As the ghost took Zelgadis' hand he noticed ghosts very delicate feminine looking fingers. Zelgadis had been expecting the hands to be nothing but bone. He figured that this ghost was probably a woman. Like the two before them this ghost brought Zelgadis to another place. Only this wasn't a house surrounded by snow. They were in a misty graveyard with lots of tombstones lined up in rows. Spying some of the dates written one of those stones he realized they were dates that hadn't happened yet. "We're in the future. So I take it you're the ghost of Christmas future?"

The ghost nodded still not saying anything.

"Are you going to take me to my grave?"

The ghost didn't respond she just led him on.

After a while of walking the ghost stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Zelgadis asked the ghost feeling the chill of the night all of sudden.

The ghost pointed and Zelgadis followed with his eyes.

Zelgadis saw himself standing among recently slain bodies holding a bloodied sword in hand. This Zelgadis was still a chimera though from the wrinkles and the white in his wiry hair it was obvious that he was much older. The future Zelgadis had a crazed look in his eyes as he laughed out loud. "I did it! Now I can be human again! Oh great lord I have given you these sacrifices! Make me human once more!" He yelled holding out his sword to the air. He began chanting a strange incantation and a red light enveloped him. It swirled all around him till he was completely covered by the red light. It began to dissipate revealing the new human Zelgadis standing before them.

"I got my cure?" Zelgadis asked in wonder.

The ghost shook her head.

It was then that the new human Zelgadis began screaming and his body began changing. Bones crunched as his limbs became bigger and new ones sprouted. His body turned a dark red and he became massive.

Once the transformation was complete Zelgadis saw what his future self had become. There was no mistaking what it was. Zelgadis' future self had become the dark lord Shabranigdo, but the same piece Lina had previously slain. "Shabranigdo? How? Lina killed that piece!" Zelgadis screamed in frustration and horror has he watched his future self begin a rampage of destruction.

The ghost took off her hood revealing her likeness to Sylphiel and began to speak with her mind instead of her mouth.

_The evil of Shabranigdo lives in the hearts of every man. He can be reborn through any person that becomes too consumed with evil or power. And you carry the blood of Rezo whom that piece was reborn from. Though this future you may look like that piece it isn't the same thing. It's Shabranigdo's body but not the dark lord's mind which is much much worse. You Zelgadis Greywars are doomed to become this, a mindless beast that will cause massive destruction and kill many lives._

"That's not true! I wouldn't be this stupid! I wouldn't do this!" Zelgadis screamed.

_Desperation can muddle one's mind. It can blur the line of good and evil that one would do unthinkable acts without even knowing it's bad in the first place. You learned this first hand when you saw your own great grandfather cause Shabranigdo to be reborn in his own body. He had been trying so hard to cure his blindness that his mind gave way to desperation and madness. You are following his same path. Your relentless pursuit of a cure will cause this. Your desperation will be your doom._

"How can I avoid this?" He pleaded.

_Change your ways. Heed the lessons we three ghosts have taught you tonight. Change your ways?_

...

Zelgadis woke once more in his bed. But this time it was morning. There were no ghosts or any signs of any being there. "Was it all a dream?" He thought feeling his head. The big bump on his head said otherwise. It was time to change.

...

Tim was getting ready for the day when he heard a knock on at his front door. He ran to answer it not knowing who would be visiting on that Christmas morn. Answering the door Tim saw no one but instead found a bag with a bow on it addressed to Tim. "'Merry Christmas Tim.'" He read. "What's this?" He opened the bag and found one hundred gold coins.

...

Lina hurried around the town trying to see what shops were still open. She, Gourry, Amelia and Sylphiel had ended up in a town and Amelia decided last minute that she wanted to do a Christmas celebration. Which was all fine and dandy for Amelia because she had gifts for everyone. That left Lina scrambling because as it was she was the only one unprepared for the season. "How was I supposed to know that everyone got gifts for everyone? What is this a conspiracy to make me look bad?" Lina muttered not looking where she was going. She ended up crashing right into someone who was walking in the opposite direction to her. "Watch where you're going jerk!" Lina screamed at the person not even looking at who it was.

"Well you have a bad temper today. Don't you know it's Christmas, time of sharing and good will towards men?"

"I'll show you good will you-" Lina was going to smack the cheeky guy till she noticed it was Zelgadis doing the teasing. "Zel?"

"Hi Lina. I see you ended up in this town too." Zelgadis grinned at her.

"Yeah and Amelia has decided she wants to do a Christmas shindig at the last minute! I have nothing for everyone! It's annoying!" Lina stomped her foot.

"It might be hard finding a place to shop today." Zelgadis observed.

"Wanna help me shop?" Lina asked batting her eyelashes trying to act all cute.

Zelgadis rolled his eyes. "I guess so."

"Good. You should join us for the Christmas celebration." Lina gave him a big pat on the back while hurting her hand in the process.

"I think I might. Hey Lina?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking... do you mind if I tag along with you guys for a while?"

Lina grinned. "Great! Of course you can. I need someone else that I can talk to that isn't all righteous or annoying. I can't have an intelligent conversation with them yeah know?"

"Yeah they're not the most stimulating bunch." Zelgadis nodded.

"You wanting to travel with us... does this mean you've given up your quest for a cure?"

Zelgadis shook his head. "No I'm still looking, but I think I need to step back and not get too obsessed. I don't want to turn out like Rezo and do something stupid."

"Don't worry I'll keep you in line." Lina laughed. "Okay what should I get Amelia? She's always the most annoying one to shop for."

Zelgadis grinned. "We'll find something I'm sure."


End file.
